Amplifiers are used in a variety of applications to amplify signals. Amplifiers can be implemented by various circuits, such as linear equalizer circuits. Amplifier circuits amplify signals to compensate for degradation of the signals across a communication medium. Amplifier circuits can be tuned using appropriate circuitry.